Brothers
by Unfulfilled-dreams
Summary: When the 7 sins return, and capture Al, Ed can only turn to one person. The one person you would least expect. AlXsomeone, EdXsomeone Chapter one re-posted! IT NO LONGER SUCKS! YAY
1. Chapter 1

Yay re-vamped version! Hope its loads better, as version one was rather terrible! Let me know what you think

N

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A rather large and vicious looking suit of armor stood in the corner of a dingy old shack, threatening to break holes through the worn down walls with the large spikes protruding from its shoulders. Its large form would seem threatening were it not for the innocent giggle that would escape from it on occasion, as it watched a young man, about 13 or 14 by the looks of him, trying desperately to reach an elusive box of cereal that was staying mere inches out of his grasp. The unfortunate thing seemed to be the boys height. He was severely lacking in the verticle area, and this seemed a blatant and aggrivating fact for him, as he determindly leapt into the air again and again, his brilliant golden locks swinging into his young face everytime his feet touched the ground. The large metallic figure seemed immensely amused, and yet somewhat uncomfortable by the small figures driven efforts, and at one poinat even found it necessary to hide his unresponsive metal face behind a large hand, to hide a nonexistent smile. At last, the figure seemed to have convinced himself that now was the time to interfere.

"Brother…would you like me to get it?" The young man turned as the childish voice exited the menacing form, his golden eyes flashing at the suggestion.

"NO GODDAMMIT! I CAN REACH! JUST. GIVE. ME. A. MINUTE!" A voice that seemed older than its owner hinted that help was not needed.

Each word was punctuated by a jump as he desperately flailed, still unable to reach. It was obvoius that the young man was doing nothing other than wearing himself out.

The suited man, apparently not wanting his brother to be angry because of his interference, stepped away obediently to watch the blond make a fool of himself, and seeing an opportunity, heavily bashed his spiked foot to the ground, covering it badly with a (loud) cough as he did so. With a slight shudder, the cereal box scooted just an inch toward shorty, who, crying out in triumph, jumped one last time, and managed to successfully grasp the cereal, apparently thinking that it had been nothing other than his stunning and unbeleivable prowess that had gotten the cereal into his hand.

As he came to the ground he whopped his victory. Spinning around he grinned wildly at his brother. "You see Al! I told you I could reach!" Waving it about victoriously, he began galumphing in a circle, laughing uproariously.

"O.K brother…should we go now?" Al suggested worriedly. The young man stopped his victory dance (which involved a lot of hip shaking and pelvic thrusts) and turned, his effeminate face suddenly solemn.

"Right. Good point Al, are you ready?"

"Always!" Al said. Though he tried to sound optimistic, his adolescent voice sounded slightly strained.

"Don't sound so worried Al; they can't possibly have caught up to us yet!" Even as the cocky youth made the statement, the front door creaked open, and a menacing voice sounded, echoing through the small shack and enveloping the brothers in its silky sounds.

"How wrong you are Edward" As the resounding voice reached the brothers' ears, they reeled, stumbling into two very different fighting stances. A creature, sadly similar to a man, stood in the doorway. The only thing that set his tall form apart from that of the rest of humanity was his unnaturally long arms, trailing nearly past his knees, and the smile that alighted his lips at the boys' terrified faces streached much farther than anatomy suggested possible, the razor sharp teeth jutting over the lips closely resembling those of a carnivore from badly written tales of terror.

"Did ya MISS ME BOYS?!" As its voice rose to a shout it flung its elongated arms into the air, the sickening grin that occupied its face widened as he saw the look of fear falsh across young Edwards face.

"How could anyone ever miss your ugly face Greed?" The poor insult did little to slow down their foe, in fact, it seemed to do nothing other than amuse it, as a meniacle chuckle rippled from Greed's throat. Creeping forward it failed to notice the well camouflaged string, resting directly in its path. As its foot made contact with it there was a subtle Click and something shifted off to its left. With the lightning reflexes only a humunculi can posses it turned to the left, prepared to encounter whatever came his way. When nothing neared, it cautiously lowered its hands, grinning at the woefully empty space in front of it. Slowly it turned, smirking, back to the brothers.

"Aww…too bad. It would appear that your little "booby Trap" was unsuccessful. Shame… now your deaths will come all too quickly!" As the last word exited its deformed mouth it flung itself forward, directing a punch at Ed's head. The blond's vibrant eyes widened as he saw the quickly oncoming fist, and dodged to the side, almost too slowly. Ed smirked cockily as Greed missed and nearly lost his balance. Taking advantage of this momentary uncertainty Ed swung his metal leg into the air, aiming for Greed's stomach. Not anticipating Greed's quick reflexes, he was unprepared for his foot to find empty air, and he went tumbling to the ground as Greed threw himself back, onto his hands . With a yelp, Ed rolled out of the way, just as Greed's foot came crashing to the ground, mere inches from Edward's platinum head.

"Brother!" Al cried eloquently, rushing forward as fast as his oversized body would allow.

Greed whirled with a snarl

"This is not your fight, child!" He launched himself into the air, placing a solid kick on Al's exposed chest, sending him reeling. The creature lithely twisted its self around in the air, and managed to kick off the shelf, sending all sorts of different food scattering, including, ironically, the cereal Ed had tried so hard to obtain. Ed smirked as he looked up to see Greed coming at him and he threw himself to the side, collapsing into a roll and lightly clapping his hands together.

Greed snarled again at the sound of Ed mutating his arm. Al, forgotten until now, jumped to his feet with a shout.

"Brother, now!" Al looped his arms around Greed, holding the homunculi with rigid aluminum arms.

Ed pressed the blade on his arm to Greed's throat.

"All right Greed, what do you want... why have you been following us?"

He stepped back, allowing himself to see eye to eye with the beast. The creatures head twitched slightly as it watched him, golden eyes unblinking.

"Edward..." It said a slight warning prominant in his velvety voice.

Ed hissed, his auriferous eyes flashing

"Don't talk to me like you know me you bastard!"

He stepped back again, this time fully prepared to strike.

"Edward!"

"Brother!"

Ed jumped at the sound of the two voices, speaking as one to warn him.

"Wha-" Ed began as he turned on his heels to scan the room behind him.

Twang

"Ohh, shi-"

There was a dull smack and a large cloud of white, and suddenly Edward Elric was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_You will notice that at the beginning of the chapter Al is REALLLLLLY Articulate…only not…..it amused me…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alphonse Elric watched as his brother slowly backed up, infuriated by the creature Greed, and activated the booby trap. Of course, because of the Elric brothers amazing luck, this time it worked, and a large bag of flour came hurtling down from the ceiling, and smashed into Ed.

Al took a step toward the place where his brother had been moments before, and nearly tripped over Greed, who was doubled over in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"AHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA" Greed's laughter echoed throughout the small room, seeming to close in on Al from every direction.

"DID YOU SEE….AND THE…BOOBY TRAAAHAHAHAHAHAP, HE WALKED RIGHT INTO IIHIHIHIT!" His laugh was abruptly cut off as Al's large metal foot came into contact with his skull. Greed swayed slightly, a shocked look on his face, and crumpled to the ground.

Crunch

Al flinched at the sound that Greed's head made when he kicked him, but….even though he was…in a way, helpless, he was still their enemy. He would have attacked me…and he was laughing at brother Al reassured himself as he walked slowly toward the front of the room, trying to locate his brother through the coating of white that lay thick over the entire entry way.

"Brother?" He called out, his voice wavering slightly. And then he saw it, the dark (small) boot sticking out from beneath the large mound of flour in the far corner.

"BROTHER!" Al's voice cracked as he ambled over to his brother's still form. He slowly leaned down, trying to be at least slightly graceful in his bulky metal body.

"Nnnnngggg" The pitiful groan rose from the heap of tangled limbs on the floor that was Edward. As he heard the pathetic sound, Al bent over even more, trying frantically to see his brother's face.

"B….Brother? Are you alright?" Al voice was laced with worry. Suddenly the form in front of him shot to its feet.

"Of course I'm fine, you pansy… it was just a bag of flour." Ed stretched, cracking his back, and began dusting flour off of himself. Al sighed, relieved beyond words that his brother was alright.

"But it was a really BIG bag of flour" Al defended himself, looking at his feet as Ed shot him a look that said "Don't even try". They were both brought abruptly back to reality by the feeble moan that sounded behind them. Ed looked at the crumpled figure of Greed, and looked back at Al, a questioning look on his youthful face.

"I…I'll explain later, can we just leave?" Al watched his brother's face carefully as his eyes roamed around the small room, hoping desperately that he wasn't going to announce _another_ change of plans. Ed glanced at Al, and stopped, a smile tweaking at the corners of his lips.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid…I swear" He let a full smile light his face at Al's sigh of relief.

"Come on…you don't have that little faith in me do ya? I'm an adult!" His face darkened at Al's badly disguised snort of laughter.

"HEY!!! DON'T LAUGH AT THAT! IT'S TRUE! I AM AN ADULT!!" He continued yelling defensively as the duo exited the little building, but soon collapsed against his little…yet bigger brother in a fit of helpless laughter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sorry, it's a short one, and not all that great, but I was having a lot of trouble writing i. Hope you all like it, and I'll try REALLY hard to post the next chapter soon, and it'll be longer, I swear…and hopefully better…ya….R&R and I'll post sooner!! OHHH BRIBERY _


	3. Chapter 3

Brothers Chapter 3

_Woo...and I was finally inspired to write chapter 3!! I am now sitting in my bed, with my pillows fluffed and my blankets...warm...and the Candle Of Knowledge has been lit (yes I have a Candle Of Knowledge...don't laugh at me) Actually...the Candle Of Knowledge has been lit for about 3 hours (I forgot about it and went and watched Man of the Year...funny) it is now flickering very weakly...maybe it's trying to tell me something about my amount of knowledge...hmmmm_

_Thank you to my 4 reviewers!! Yay, I have 4! ___

_**Danielle**__- I hope that this chapter is a bit better, I worked pretty hard on it._

_**Fullmetal LVR**__- I'm not sure if you are still reading my story, but if you are….thanks for the review, and I hope you like chapter 3!_

_**Hiya 24**__- I like your penname, and I'm glad that you like the story. YAY the bribery plot worked WOOT! _

_**Bar-Ohki**__- I tried to add some humor into this chapter too, but it is a bit more serious, the plot is finally coming out…yay_

_ANYWAY!! see this is what happens when I write late at night...even though its only 10:00...Tony is snoring...wow...he's snoring really loud if I can hear him all the way in my room...OOOOKKKK I am going to go hit him now, you enjoy the story!!!:)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Brother... why do you think that Greed and the others are after us?" The boys had been trekking for hours, not stopping for anything. Both seemed weary, Ed's brilliant eyes dull, his small arms nearly trailing on the ground……..

"IF THE NARRATOR WOULD PLEASE STOP ENPHASISING ON HOW SHORT I AM!!!"

He hem….yes….

Now that we are done with that little…distraction… (Gotta hate it when the characters in your story get mad at you…) I shall continue.

Al was hunched over, his feet dragging on the hard cemented ground, causing a loud metallic thunk to echo through the empty streets every time he took a step.

"I dunno Al…what I do know is that they ARE after us, and I am exhausted" without pausing, he turned and walked into a dark alleyway.

"Ummm…Brother? Are you sure we should go in here? Doesn't it seem like a bad idea?" Al's tense voice reverberated throughout the alley, causing Ed to flinch.

"Don't talk so loud! Don't worry; there is NO way he could have caught up to us yet." Ed's voice was soft, but laced with confidence.

"B…but what about the oth…." Al's warning was cut off by the very thing he was cautioning against.

"Boys..." the deep purr sounded behind them. Ed and Al turned slowly, knowing who it was before they saw her all too familiar face.

"Lust." Ed said it calmly, but his brother could see that he was shaking slightly.

"And where is your revolting...sidekick?" Ed questioned, taking a step forward threateningly.

"You mean Gluttony?" Lust's velvety voice had a slight lilt behind it, as though she was mocking the boys. Her auburn eyes glinted seductively in the moonlight as she looked up into the night sky. Al jumped as, as if on cue, Gluttony slid out of the shadows to their right.

"I'm here Lust" the large homunculi's slightly crazed tone echoed throughout the small alleyway. The big creature slowly lumbered over to his counterpart, and, reaching her, turned back to the boy's, his small eyes shining in the gloom. Lust walked slowly over to Ed, her curvy figure swaying with every step. As she approached him, she reached out, stroking his trembling cheek deliberately with one gloved hand. His bright golden eyes burned defiantly, as he looked up into her face.

"What do you want?" There was no trace if fear in his voice as he reached up contemptuously, and pushed her hand away from him.

"Aww...no respect." Lust seemed almost pitying as she took a step back, and turned. Then, in a flash, she whirled back around, her fingers elongating even as she pointed them at Ed. With a strangled cry, he threw himself to the side, managing to avoid being skewered on her inhuman claws by a fraction of an inch. He began to rise, realizing to soon that is wasn't Al standing over him. He heard a frantic cry of "BROTHER" before the gaping jaws closed around his middle. Without thinking, he rolled to the side, trying desperately to get away from the quickly rising pressure around his midsection, and somehow managed to fall partially out of Gluttony's closing mouth. Then, in a flash the world went dark. The pain coursing through his body enveloped him, seeming to hug him tighter and tighter as he spiraled out of consciousness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al managed only a step toward his wounded brother before his way was cut of by the large form of Gluttony, crimson blood oozing from the corners of his mouth.

"Not so fast Alphonse, we aren't done with you yet..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ed woke to an empty alleyway, and piercing pain stabbing into his side. With a groan, he rose slowly from his awkward position on the ground, and tried to focus. "Al" he called out unsteadily, rising slowly to his feet, and grimacing as fresh blood poured from the gaping hole in his abdomen. "Al!" he repeated, turning a slow circle, searching for his little brother. _No answer?? Why would there be no answer?_ _Al wouldn't leave me if I was wounded_... and then, in a flash, he understood.

They had taken Al.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Aaaaaand….Tony is bleeding….NOT MY FAULT!! I didn't hit him THAT hard. _

_Lol he stayed up late last night working on Scavenger Hunt (a story that everyone on our…triple author account is working on) and he tried to walk after I woke him, and he tripped…and hit his head on the table…heh_

_OOOKKK as usual, R&R and I will update as soon as I figure out what chapter 4 is going to be about!! … ___


	4. Chapter 4

OMG!!! IS IT AN UPDATE?!?! COULD IT BE? IT IS IT IS!! Sorry sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry it took me so amazingly long to update! Life has been hell and a half lately, and I have had the most severe case of writers block ever….ever.

Anyway, thank you to my…2 reviewers…. 2? What the hell….? I want more criticism next time! I know that my chapters have lotsa sucky parts! POINT THEM OUT TO ME!!

Reviewers, you rock.

Everyone else, bathe in their awsomeness

Hiya24- Yeah, it's a neat name.. I certainly like it. And….your point about Ed's abdomen… is a good one. Shhhhhhhhhh I'm saying that it wasn't that serious, and I kind of explain it in this chapter.

Bar-Ohki- Yesus, yesus thay did. I am glad that my very very slowly thickening plot has intruiged you, nothing much happens in this chappie, its another stepping stone.

I SWEAR I will update soon, if not….you can have my soul. Or you can just have my brother. Though he's not going to do you much good. He's really ugly. And has a tendacy to call his lovely sister fat. But he'll be fun to watch. He's an accident magnet, and so all you need to do is watch him for about two minutes, and something amusing is bound to happen. Like he'll rebreak his jaw. Or fall down the stairs…or break his nose getting out of bed.

Enjoy! Nataeia

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lust was alone. Except, of course, for the non-responsive hunk of metal beside her. Leaning slowly over, she peered into the lifeless eyes of the oversized suit of armor, a look almost like worry passing over her striking features, which was quickly replaced by one of distaste as a low giggle sounded off to her right. Turning, she faced her companion, revulsion clear on her face.

"Gluttony, He still hasn't woken up. You had best not have killed him, we need the brat, remember?" Her cruel eyes glinted in the soft glow coming from the flickering overhead lights as she observed Gluttony's childish face.

Gluttony bowed his head, aware of her anger, and muttered a soft "Sorry Lust", before exiting the room once again. Shaking her head, Lust re-positioned herself on the thoroughly uncomfortable stool that she had claimed. Glancing over at Al, she was rewarded by a weak groan. A malicious smile came to her face, and she stood, quickly crossing over to the young Elric.

"Alphonse! Does your head hurt?" Her honeyed tones could not hide the obvious malice that laced the words. With a start, Al threw himself upwards, only to have his progress halted by the heavy ropes that crisscrossed his broad chest.

"What do you want?" Try as he might, he could not keep the fear out of his voice. Lust's eyes flashed at his words, but before she could respond sudden realization sprung into his eyes, he strained again against the ropes.

"BROTHER! Is…. Is my brother ok?" His pleading eyes searched Lust's for some sign.

"By now" Lust's lips twisted into a malevolent grin "He's certainly dead." Her smile grew at the howl of pain that tore from Al's throat as he viscously struggled against the resilient ropes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ed's side was one massive, throbbing source of pain. A gristly wound stretched up his entire side, and a huge chunk was missing from his lower stomach. Somehow, by some morbid twist of luck, Gluttony had only gotten flesh and muscle, all of Ed's organs remained intact. Thick blood pumped sluggishly from the wound as he walked, weakly calling his brother's name, knowing that it was useless but unable to stop.

Every block that he passed looked the same, all of his surroundings were melding together as the night wore on. No one heard his frantic pleas, and so he stumbled on, eyes growing heavier with each passing second.

"AL?! Al?... you've gotta be out there somewhere…sh…shit… how the fuck did this happen?" Tears streamed down his pale cheeks as his golden eyes grew foggy, and, with a last coughing sob, he finally gave in, and fell back into darkness's expectant arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A dark man meandered along the streets, wandering aimlessly, seeming to go in no direction in particular, his purple eyes reflecting the light shed by the dim streetlamps. He wore a smile, stretching from ear to ear as he noted people's fear when they spotted him. Still he trekked onward following an uncertain path. The dim light from the moon filtering through the trees hit him, and seemed to be swallowed by his sinister form. He stood in the middle of a recently emptied street, ignoring the stares of pedestrians as they fled into their respective homes.

Up ahead on the street a young man could be seen, stumbling along as he grasped at his dripping side. The man quickened his step as the boy began to sway, and with a lunge he caught the teen as he lost conciousness.

"Well, well, well Edward... What am i going to do with you?"

Getting labourously to his feet, Greed pulled Ed onto his back, and slowly made his way off into the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry, i know it's not all that great of a chapter, but i'm getting there! i promise! Let me know what i need to work on people!


End file.
